Competent loading and unloading devices are known in many forms. The devices which belong to the state of the art consist generally of a lifting platform which is moved in the desired manner by suitable means. Thus it is known, for example from the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 052 192, to provide a guide frame from the lifting platform which is swingable from an approximately horizontal stored position which is parallel to the y-axis within the fuselage into an approximately vertical operating position outside of the fuselage. A further freight loading device for aircrafts is, for example, known from U.S. Pat. No. 3 478 904. In this device the guide frame for the lifting platform is hinged at its upper end on the aircraft and, furthermore, is provided with joints so that it can be brought after a one time or several times folding from the operating position into the rest position into the aircraft.
All known competent solutions have the disadvantage that the loading devices in their rest position take up too much space inside the aircraft. As a result, not enough space remains for a complete container of average size.
The invention is based on an on-board freight loading device for aircrafts, particularly for large aircrafts, which transport large containers for containerized freight, having a lifting platform for receiving the freight, which lifting platform can be lifted approximately from ground height to the height of the floor of the freight compartment in the aircraft. The platform is movable in a frame which is swingable between a storage position within the aircraft fuselage and an approximately vertical operating position outside of the aircraft.
The basic purpose of the invention is to construct or develop such a freight loading device in a manner that it takes up in its stored position in the aircraft as small a space as possible and without reducing other desirable characteristics.
This purpose is attained substantially in such a manner that the frame for the lifting platform consists of two beams which, when in the operating position, are parallel to one another and which have in their upper zone each a hinged joint hingedly connecting the beams to the aircraft. The central axes of the hinged joints, when in the operating position of the beams, lie in a plane parallel to the y-axis of the aircraft, so that the beams can be folded from the operating position first into a position parallel to the x-axis of the aircraft against one another prior to their being swung into the storage position inside the aircraft. It is to be understood that the x-axis of the aircraft extends parallel to the longitudinal axis of the aircraft and the y-axis extends perpendicular to the x-axis and in the direction of the wings of the aircraft.
This solution has the decisive advantage that in the case of the subject matter of the invention, the required space for the stored position compared with the known versions of corresponding freight loading devices is considerably reduced. The frame of the inventive loading device can now be stored substantially in a space which is at any rate dead space due to the geometric cross sectional relationships between an approximately round aircraft fuselage and rectangular shaped loading goods in the form of large containers.
A further structural advantage of the subject matter of the invention can be seen in that the hinged joints for the beams which, when in the operating position, are arranged staggered against one another in z-direction. This has namely the consequence that the beams in the stored position come to rest in a parallel side-by-side relation which additionally serves to conserve space.
Furthermore, it may be advantageous if the lifting platform has an intermediate joint. Also this measure contributes, in the scope of the invention, to the further space or room saving concept during storage of the freight loading device inside the aircraft.